Dianna and Daylan Story English Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: Well that's the same short story of my two characters Dianna and Daylan but in the English dub for you to understand on what's happening in the short story about them. Dianna the Hedgehog, Daylan the Lynx and the story belong to me. I hope you enjoy it.


It was once that Dianna went for a ride in a big city alone until some time she saw the danger lurking in this circumstance the city and just saw two people running for their lives, Dianna went to see what was happening and saw that either wholly disaster which made the city to sink into chaos by the darkness and so many other people ran to save and hide in safe places. Dianna did everything to protect the area of the city which was sinking into the darkness until it could not be delayed any longer and so she gave up and put on the feet to save her own life. Dianna started running for so many hours until she arrived at a remote area of the town and jumped onto a tall building in order to get into the building from the door of the terrace that had to ask some of what is happening but did not succeed because of the point she already climbed onto the roof of the building and fell down and fainted because she had lost the energy of being hardly bear to get to a safe place away from the area of the city sinking into the darkness.

-Dianna:"* Runs and gasp simultaneously and jump on a tall building with terrace* Oh *Arrives species on the roof and landed on her foot* Oh ... *sighs briefly, falls down and faints *Ah... "

Since Dianna was fainted, Daylan appeared immediately near Dianna without being shocked.

-Daylan:"*Came up to the roof and found Dianna fainted* Huh? *Comes near Dianna and knelt near her*"

-Dianna: "*Opened her eyes a little and she lifted her head a little* ...Ah..."

-Daylan: "Hm? *looks at her with an uncomfortable way*"

-Dianna: "Ah... *faints again and puts her head below*"

-Daylan: "At least she's still alive. Huh? * Views from a far distance that the Darkness is coming to plunge the city in the dark* Oh no I have to get out of here. * takes Dianna in his arms and stands up* Dianna It's time to leave from here. *jumps from the roof with Dianna in his arms* Ha! *lands away to the territory * Eh? *turns back and looks at the dark almost approaching and Daylan used the teleportation ability to go back to Denver where they will be safe there.

-Daylan:"Teleportation! *Daylan teleported his self and Dianna back to Denver and went to their home *"

After Daylan arrived home, he went directly Dianna up in her room to put her to rest.

-Daylan:"Well, you now need some rest and see you just when you'll recover. * kisses her on the cheek *"

The Daylan left Dianna to rest and went to get a glass of water for Dianna and to leave it on the nightstand. Daylan just got the glass with the water of Dianna, he went over in her room again but to see if she has awakened but she had woken up immediately and so Daylan walked into the room and placed the glass of water on the nightstand and sat on the bed and stared at Dianna with a patient way. Then Dianna began to meet so aroused.

-Dianna:"Ah... Where am I?..."

-Daylan:"You are safe in our home here in Denver you where do you say are you."

-Dianna:"Why where was I?"

-Daylan:"Wait. You don't remember that you were in a strange city on where some time it had begun to sink into the darkness of the dark?"

-Dianna:"Yes, I remember but the only thing I remember is that I was running to get to a safe place and then I fainted and then I saw you for a while now but how did I got here I can't understand."

-Daylan:"I brought you here you dumb."

-Dianna:"Thank you. And you're dumb and you seem."

-Daylan:"Wo wo that's not enough that I brought you back you insult me from above."

-Dianna:"And you insulted me too."

-Daylan:"Hush up a bit."

-Dianna:"You hush up a bit."

-Daylan:"Oh, I hush wait for a while."

Daylan layed near Dianna.

-Daylan:"Ha, now I hushed."

-Dianna:"Come on what you tell me."

-Daylan:"Seriously you need to relax a little."

-Dianna:"I'll relax. *Changes side and hugs Daylan *Um... Your fur is soft there was no time for me to not touch it at all in some cases."

-Daylan:"Eh, but yes since you like to touch it."

-Dianna:"Yes indeed, and thank you for not insulting me for that."

-Daylan:"Why would I insult you for that? But if you dare and pull it I'll insult you I tell you."

-Dianna:"Do not care I don't do things like that."

-Daylan:"Whew thank goodness because my ex is Dylan, was pulling it continuity and she didn't say to stop pulling it. There where times that she was pushing my tail, exploiting me, fighting with me and go hit me but the I was the only one who was putting her down and stopping her and it had been a phase that she catched me by the neck and lifted me and then she let me fall down. "

-Dianna:"Oh my yes you had told me those before. But now why would we look to the past? It's better to look the present and thinking about the future."

-Daylan:"Well you say. Well?"

-Dianna:"What?"

-Daylan:"What do you say to go to that city that we were earlier and rout with darkness?"

-Dianna:"Yes. It would be better to save that city and fast. But when I tried to defeat it, I tried everything except the power of the 10 Chaos Emeralds."

-Daylan:"Dianna that's it! If we use the power of the 10 Chaos Emeralds, we will be able to defeat the darkness and bring light back to town."

-Dianna:"Eh, then what are we waiting for let's get up and let's go right now!"

-Daylan:"Okay then let's go!"

Daylan and Dianna stood up straight from the bed and used the teleportation to go back to this city that they were at earlier. The town unfortunately had already plunged into darkness because of the darkness of the ghost-hedgehog. The couple was confronted with the dark and thus in a stage they used the 10 Chaos Emeralds on where they did them both super but bonded them together and thus became Daylanna after they became hyper first. So they used their power to which was bonded and thus defeated the darkness once and for all if they were very strong. After they beat the darkness, they used the ability of light to bring light back to the city. Once they restored the light back to the city, all the people came out of their hiding places and thus thanked Dianna and Daylan who saved their town and so they returned back to Denver. Once Dianna and Daylan returned back to Denver on using teleportation, they unbonded and turned back to normal again.

-Dianna:"We did it!"

-Daylan:"Indeed we managed to bring the light back in the city of those people. I knew we would have make it."

-Dianna:"Yes. Indeed."

The couple went back to It's house and celebrated for saving the city from the dark and the darkness and so they chatted some time until they went out for a little romantic moment at night.

-Daylan:"Well?... Do you like to be here outside under the night sky with the stars, the evening dew and the moon which shines tonight?"

-Dianna:"Yes. I like it. It's so romantic."

-Daylan:"I expected it."

-Dianna:"And you like it too, I see it in your eyes."

-Daylan:"Yes. In fact I like it but the truth must be told."

-Dianna:"Well?... Are you ready?"

-Daylan:"Yes."

-Dianna:"Me too."

The couple kissed and the picture had begun to proceed upwards to show the moon in the sky where above wrote the end. Which means that this short story is over.

THE END


End file.
